Spirit Channeling
by Kristine Rose
Summary: meet Keyoko,Sakura,Meu,and Meharu these ppl team up with the shaman king gang to defeat Hao only he doesn't die just read u will like yohxanna,renxoc,haoxoc
1. Start

Spirit Channeling part 1

Start

She looked up into the sky and muttered

"Let light be hidden. May darkness a rise. For the spell I communions be taken alive"

Suddenly there was a warm breeze from behind her. As she stood over the hill side. Once again she said

"Know my cry save my soul the spirits of the dead. Now here me SPIRIT…"

"Meu there you are. Don't jump off the cliff. Yoh might die."

This was Meu's little sister Kiyara"

"Kiyara, go away can't you tell that I'm training?"

Kiyara looked confused. Then she said

"Still trying to figure out how to beat Yoh Asakura. He is a great shaman. You know?

Meu looked at her sister and said

"Kiyara do you want to go off the cliff?

Kiyara looked at her sister and said "good-bye" then she stared running as fast as she could

Meu look at the sunset as said

"Let light be hidden. May darkness arise for the spell I comusune be taken alive"

The same warm breeze took her again. She finished her spell.

"Know my cry save my soul SPIRIT…"

Just then her sister called out

"Meu dinner"

"Oh well I'll try again tomorrow. Kiyara what's for dinner?

Said Meu in disappointment


	2. Setting off

**ok see I updated now so thanks to the one reviewer it means a lot anyways here is chapter two sorry that it is short but chapter 4 is long lol **

* * *

Spirit Channeling part 2

Setting Out

The next morning Meu woke up as early as she could. She wanted to get a head start for her training. As she put on her miko clothes she went as slow as a turtle. She didn't want to wake up her 10 year old sister Kiyara. Meu slowly sided the door shut when,

"What and where are you going Meu?" asked Kiyara

Meu turned around and said "Don't you need sleep pest?"

"Nope" replied Kiyara with a giggle "Can I come please?" Kiyara asked Meu

"No" said Meu

"Oh please" asked Kiyara again.

"No" said Meu again

"Please?" asked Kiyara one more time

Meu turned around and said "I'm going to Japan today now go away"

Kiyara looked at her sister. "How come you get to go to Japan, and I don't" asked Kiyara in grave disappointment.

"Because I'm older. Plus Yoh Asakura must pay for what he did to father and Ka-san. Now please leave me alone so I can train." Explained Meu.

Kiyara looked at Meu. She left the room. 5 seconds later she came back with Meu's suitcase and her memorial tablets." here is all your stuff" Then Kiyara pulled something out of her pocket it was Meu's plane ticket. "Now go kick Yoh's butt. I know you can do it" said Kiyara.

"Thanks Kiyara" said Meu

Kiyara looked down on the floor and frowned. Meu looked at her. She saw tears of silver water flow down Kiyara's face. Meu knew that Kiyara was sad.

"Don't worry Kiyara. I will win for us. For Ka-san and father ok?" said Meu to reassure her younger sister.

Kiyara looked up at Meu. Wiped off her tears. She gave Meu a kiss and hug good-bye. Meu looked up at the door and left. Kiyara ran to the gate in the front yard. Under her breath she said "I love you Meu. Please be safe"

* * *

author note: giggles yes I'm done with with number 9 but I won't update until I get one review ONLY ONE IS NEEDED! yea so thanks to that person who reveiw the first chapter and just letting all you people know yoh and anna are in the next one so review and you will get the next chapter of spirit channeling


	3. Finding Yoh

ok I'm being nice and putting up Chapter 3 but 4 won't come until I get 2 reviews for any chapters XP

* * *

Spirit Channeling part 3

Finding Yoh

Meu was looking out on to Tokyo. She signed and said "if one person died. Then would another be born?"

Kikyo came out of her memorial tablet. She gave a bored look at Meu. Then Kikyo asked "Do you even know where we are going?"

Meu gave a blank stare. She stuttered" um…uh…no"

"Figures" said Meu's other ghost Meharu.

"Buzz off" said Meu mad. In Meu's mind she had to think of something. "I know I'll call Kiyara." Meu ran all the way to the nearest phone booth. She dilled the number.

Ring! Ring!

"Hello?" asked Kiyara.

"Hey Kiyara it's me Meu. How are you doing?" said Meu in reply.

Kiyara gave a small smile and said "Fine I guess. Um… Meu are you sure we are doing the right thing. I mean with Yoh?"

"Of course we are doing the right thing. I must destroy the Asakura clan. They can't have a contest in the Shaman fights. Do you understand?" asked Meu annoyed.

"Yes" said Kiyara sadly.

They both said their good-byes and hung up.

Meu then asked herself "where to go". As she walking down the street she saw a small restranst. She entered it. Then she sat down near one of the big windows. She looked out of it. The waitress came by and asked Meu "What would you like to drink miss?" Meu said "just a small water please." The waitress left. Meu stared at the table when the door opened she heard some voices

"Are you sure Yoh is ready to become shaman king Anna?" asked Manta.

Anna looked at Manta and said "If Yoh wants an easy lifestyle then he has no choice but to become Shaman King."

Meu was shocked. She found two people who knew Yoh.

Anna and Manta finished their lunches and left. Meu decided to follow them. Once Anna and Manta got back to the house they went inside to see if Yoh was still training. Meu stood outside and looked up at the sign that said "Asakura" on it. She went inside towards the door. Took off her sandals and knocked on the door. Anna answered the door. Meu looked up at Anna. Anna looked up at Meu. Then they both screamed. Yoh and Manta heard the screaming and went toward the front door. When they got there they saw Anna and Meu hugging each other.

Yoh looked at Anna and asked "do you know here Anna?"

Anna turned around and said "Of course I know Meu Asakura. She and I were trained by your grandmother Yoh. Don't you remember?"

Yoh gave a blank stare. Anna welcomed Meu inside. Meu went in. then she deicide to wait and challenge Yoh later.

* * *

auther coner ha I have finished with this one now review or no chapter 4 so u can all wait now XP


	4. The Fight

Spirit Channeling part 4

**_The Fight_**

Anna showed Meu to her room. Meu was very thankful that Anna gave her, her own room. She went over to the mat on the floor and just collapsed. She then looked up at the roof and saw that it was tilted. She quickly went outside and used a leavation spell to get on the roof. When she was up there she just lied back to see the stars. Meu thought about Kiyara. Yoh came over to see Meu.

"Hey!" said Yoh

Meu looked behind her to see Yoh. Meu just frowned and walked out. Meu slided down the roof. She went back into the house. From there she went to her room.

Yoh gave a confused look. Then he looked at his guardian ghost, Amidamaru. Yoh asked Amidamaru "why do you think she keeps walking out on me, Amidamaru?" Amidamaru just looked at Yoh. Then replied "Maybe she holds something against you." Yoh looked at Amidamaru then said "maybe"

The next day was Saturday. Meu had made breakfast. Yoh came walking in to the Kitchen and saw breakfast.

He then asked Anna "Are you sure it is not poison?"

Anna just looked at Yoh and used the "Inn Hostess Punch". Meu gave a small smile.

After breakfast, Yoh noticed that Meu was gone. He told Anna that he was going out. Anna said see ya. Yoh ran all the way to the cemetery. He saw Meu training. He gave a small smile.

Then he yelled out "hey Meu"

Meu's raining slash missed and was now aimed at Yoh. Meu's ghost Kikyo shot a purification arrow. The arrow hit the raining slash stopping it. Yoh gave a deep glad sign. Meu looked at Yoh angrily. Then out of thin air Meu challenged Yoh to a shaman fight. Yoh gave a confused look.

Amidamaru popped out of his memorial tablet. "We can beat her, Lord Yoh." Said Amidamaru with confidence.

Meu then yelled "Meharu into the sword. Kikyo into the arrow!"

"What!" Yoh said.

"Lord Yoh, hurry put me into the sword before she attacks us" yelled Amidamaru.

"Right. Amidamaru into the sword" said Yoh.

"You ready Yoh?" asked Meu

"Ready! Ready for what?" asked Yoh

"Ready to die Yoh, I can't let you be Shaman King. So prepared to die. Raining Slash!" yelled Meu

A biglight blueslash came out of Meu's sword.

"Protect me Amidamaru." Yelled out Yoh.

Meu yelled back "what a stupid boy you are Yoh. Thinking you can use your guardian ghost to stop me, ha"

Meu's raining slash cut right through Amidamaru armor. Hitting Yoh across the chest. Meu gave a small smirk. Yoh quickly got back on his feet.

"Fine we are going to play rough are we?" asked Yoh.

"Got that right Asakura" replied Meu.

"Fine ready Amidamaru? We are going to hit her with Shockwave Buddha Girl" yelled Yoh.

"How foolish" said Meu? Then Meu grabbed her bow and arrow. The one that Kikyo was in. "ready Kikyo?" asked Meu. "Yes" said Kikyo. "Purification light arrow!" yelled out Meu.

The arrowshot right through Yoh'sShockwave Buddha girl. Hitting him in the shoulder. Yoh was blasted backwards hitting the side of the hill. He fell over. His face in the ground. Meu came walking over with her bow and arrow.

"How does it feel to be in the dirt? With only one friend next to you? Now you will die." Said Meu

Yoh looked at her. "Why? Why do you want to kill me? What did I do?" asked Yoh.

"You well not you but someone in your family has killed myTo-san and Ka-san. They were both Shamans, and they were Asakura members too. So who else better tothen the heir of the Asakura family topay the price ofmy parent's deaths." Explained Meu.

"I don't even know who your father is. So how can my family be the ones to pay?" asked Yoh.

"One of the Asakura members has killed them. We are both 14 so get to your feet and continue to fight." said Meu

Yoh got to his feet and picked up his sword. Meu gave a counter smile.

"You ready to die Yoh?" asked Meu.

"no, what about you, Meu?" asked Yoh

"I'm ready to die." Replied Meu.

"Yoh, Meu, what are you guys doing?" asked Anna under her breath. She was up on the hill side. Looking down at Yoh and Meu.


	5. Friend or Foe?

yea well here is 5 meow I love this story and u ppl who don't review :P and thanks to those who do

* * *

Spirit Channeling part 5

_**Friend or Foe**_

Anna took off her necklace. Meu and Yoh were still facing off.

"This is where it ends Yoh" said Meu

"What?" asked Yoh

"I'll show you what I mean. Kikyo and Meharu double spirit form. Spirit Fusion." Yelled out Meu

"What in the world!" asked Yoh

Meu had fused both her guardian ghost into one spirit.

"Huff. Puff. K. Now 10 spirits of elements appear and obey your new master! Element Ring" yelled Meu.

"Over my dead body, Exorcize now!" yelled Anna.

"Too late Anna. I'm about to complete the Element Staff. Neither you nor Yoh can beat me. Go 10 spirits form the element staff!" yelled Meu.

All the spirits formed into a staff. On top was a silver-see through orb. It was thin and had what looked like green vines cris-cross all the way down. Meu was now tired more than ever. Meu grabbed the staff.

Then she yelled out "Element Blast"

"What do we do Anna?" asked Yoh

Anna had nothing to say. Out of no where everyone heard a voice

"Mecko Flashing Cross Strike!"

"Who said that?" Meu, Yoh, and Anna said at once.

Suddenly Meu's attack was stopped.

"What!" asked Meu, Yoh, and Anna at once again.

It was Kiyara. Meu was shocked.

"Ha still playing little league? Eh Meu?" asked Kiyara

"What are you talking about, Kiyara?" asked Meu

"I'm no longer your little sister. I now work for Hao-sama. Ha ha ha. My new name is Sakura. No one can stop me!" explained Kiyara

"No Kiyara come back" yelled out Meu. She fell down and broke into tears "nooooo" she yelled again

"Meu I'm so sorry. I wish I could help." Said Anna.

Yoh gave a blank look. "Well what can we do Anna?" asked Yoh

"Baka Yoh. We'll help Meu train. Ok?" asked Anna

"Thanks Anna" said Meu wiping her tears away.

* * *

a/c yay I'll put up 6 later maybe bye bye 


	6. Identity

thanks to the second person who reviewed I'm sorry if I can't spell right but that's how it is. My word document is locked so I can't use it. I'm sorry and for those who read the story thanks. I do hope u are enjoying it. anyways here is chapter 6 It get confusion here so u may want to reread this one. Just a warning.

* * *

Spirit Channeling part 6

_**Identity**_

"Sakura! What kind of name is that?" asked Meu

"Who cares?" said Yoh

Meu picked up her element staff and hit Yoh on the back of his head. Anna just looked at them. Amidamaru started to laugh.

"This is stupid. Whatever Yoh." Said Meu.

Meu walked up to her room. Yoh just looked confused

"Don't worry Yoh. Meu will be fine. Trust me." said Anna

Yoh just nodded his head.

"Good now go prepare dinner." Said Anna

Yoh just groaned. Manta showed up haft an hour later. He greeted Anna, Yoh and Amidamaru. He went over to the bathroom. About a minute later he screamed. Yoh came running to see what was wrong.

"What's wrong Manta?" asked Yoh.

"There is a girl ghost in here" replied Manta

"Oh, that's Meharu." Explained Anna.

"Whose ghost?" asked Manta?

"mine." Said Meu

"Who…who are you…you?" asked manta

"I am a shaman. A miko or shaman priestess. That is. Meu Asakura" explained Meu

"What! Asakura! But that's Yoh's last name!" said Manta

"I know I'm Yoh's cousin. Meharu, Kikyo get over here." Said Meu

"Lady Meu there is something I…I need to tell you" said Meharu.

"Not now Meharu. Kikyo watch the food make sure it doesn't burn." said Meu

Kikyo goes into the kitchen. Meharu headed upstairs. Anna, Yoh, and Manta went to the table to eat. Seconds later Meu showed up with food and Kikyo was behind her. Meu went to sit down and as she was Yoh popped the question

"Who is this Hao person?" he asked

Anna just looked at Meu with a blank look. Meu put down her fork.

"Hao is a very evil person. To be honest Hao is the strongest shaman alive." Explained Meu

"But I though you were the strongest shaman alive" said Yoh

Anna looked at him then hit him on the head

"atem…as I was saying, Hao was a shaman 1000 years ago. HE entered the shaman fights back then. He…" as Meu was cut off

"Lady Meu please I must tell you something." Said Meharu rushing in

"What is it Meharu?" asked Meu

"Milady your name, your name is well your real name is Keyoko Asakura. Not Meu." Explained Meharu

Everyone looked at each other shocked

* * *

a/c and there you have it Part 6 and now you know Keyoko's real name. Maybe I'll update later but hope u enjoyed this one thanks ppl for reading again


	7. Power

ok ppl here is Chapter 7 its an odd one but here u go

* * *

Spirit Channeling part 7

_**Power**_

"What!" asked Keyoko.

"Well you see My Lady. You were to be born 500 years ago. But since your mother your real mother was a priestess. She teleported you to the future. Now you are here. Hao has killed both your real parents plus your adopted parents. Hao knows that you are the only person to stop him." explained Meharu.

Keyoko was speechless. Yoh and Anna both had blanks looks. Manta just left he was too confused. (Note: Last time you here ofManta sorry Manta fans) Keyoko stood up and excused herself from the table then she ran to her room. Yoh looked at Anna and Anna looked at Yoh both with blanks looks.

"Well Anna?" asked Yoh.

"Well I guess we'll just have to live with the new name" explained Anna

Around 9 o'clock Anna and Yoh went to bed. Keyoko was lying in bed looking up at the ceiling. She was thinking about what Meharu had said earlier.

flashback: You are a princess a 500 year old princess. You are the only one who can stop Hao. You have to help Yoh-sama and Anna-san defeat him. And no matter what don't give up." explained Meharu

Keyoko grabbed her head and moaned.

"My lady are you ok?" asked Kikyo.

Keyoko woke up. "What?" asked Keyoko?

Kikyo gave a blank look. "Oh, I almost forgot" said Kikyo "you see, its Meharu. She's gone." Explained Kikyo

The Next Day:

Keyoko went outside to start training. "May Light be hidden may darkness arise for the spell I consume be taken alive." She said as Keyoko started her spell.

This time worm wind was stronger than before. So strong that it woke up Yoh and Anna. Kikyo was on the roof watching her master.

"Hear me now spirits of the dead save my soul! SPIRIT CHANNELING" yelled out Keyoko.

The spell just flew into the sky and exploded.

"What? What the hell happened to my spell?" asked Keyoko

Anna just looked into the sky. "Keyoko wasn't that your strongest spell?" asked Anna

Kikyo flew down.

"Yes Anna it was next to the element staff." Explained Keyoko

"You know that staff has a hidden power in it. At least that is what I think" said Yoh

Anna and Keyoko looked at Yoh with shocked looks.

"What!" asked Yoh

"Where did you get that idea Yoh?" asked Keyoko

"Well show it to me again and I'll explain" responded Yoh.

Keyoko reached her right arm into the air. As her sleeve from her priestess outfit fell haft way down her arm. Her hand in a fist then it opened up. The staff fell right into her hand. She grabbed it with her other hand then flipped it around a couple of times.

"Ok where does it look like it has secret powers? Huh Yoh?" asked Keyoko

"Look" said Yoh point at the silver orb. "See how it glows? I think there is more to this staff than what meets the eyes." Explained Yoh.

Keyoko and Kikyo looked at it. Then they looked at each other.

"Maybe" said Keyoko

* * *

"Ha ha ha…looks like Keyoko-san still doesn't understand how powerful she can be." Said Hao

"Indeed Hao-sama. My former older sister has no idea." Said Sakura.

"Yes Sakura, you can become more powerful than Keyoko-san if you stay with me" said Hao now sitting on a cliff watching over Keyoko, Yoh, and Anna.

Sakura sitting next to him.

"Hao-sama? We have found the third" said Kanna just arriving.

"Good" said Hao

* * *

a/c and there ends Chapter 7 reviews are welcomed and maybe u will see the real Asakura Meu


	8. The Third

giggles yea thanks for the reviews and I hope you enjoy this chapter of Spirit Channeling

* * *

Spirit Channeling part 9

_**The Third**_

"Wow this is the star wand…I'm like totally shocked" said Keyoko. Keyoko looked over at Anna. Anna just replied with a smile. Keyoko felt good.

"Well, well, well, I guess you win this round Princess" said Hao as he disappeared

"Wait Hao. HAO!" Screamed Keyoko.

"what did he mean the third?" asked Ren

"Oh I'm Asakura Keyoko." explained Keyoko to Ren

"A pleasure to meet you Keyoko-san. I'm Tao Ren." Said Ren

Keyoko smiled. Ren then looked at Yoh.

"Oh, about the third." Said Keyoko.

Yoh, Ren, Anna, Bason, Amidamaru, and Keyoko looked at Kikyo. Kikyo frowned. "fine. Sakura and Keyoko…there is a major difference between the age groups. There is a middle child. Her name is Meu. Shamans all over the world have been looking for her apparently Hao has found her. She holds the third element." Explained Kikyo.

"what is the 'third element'" asked Yoh and Keyoko

"yes what is that?" asked Ren

"there are three elements. The element staff, the time key, and the locket of hope. Each have there own kind of…" Anna was explaining when she was intruded by the sound of the oracle bell.

"woops that's mine" said Yoh. Anna just looked at him annoyed.

"well what does it say Yoh?" asked Keyoko.

"it's for me Ren and…Keyoko." Said Yoh shocked.

"You're in the shaman fights?" asked Ren to Keyoko

Keyoko smiled and replied "but of course."

Ren just struggled. Yoh continued "it says that the three of us are to go and find doby village as part of the second round of the fights."

"Yes, where the final matches are to take place. Right?" said Keyoko and Kikyo together.

"ya" replied Yoh.

"hey Yoh did you hear?" asked a strange voice.

"Horo Horo! Ryu!" exclaimed Yoh

"And who is this lovely lady?" asked Ryu grabbing Keyoko's hand.

"My name isAsakura KeyokoI am a shaman priestess or a miko. I'm also Yoh's cousin." Explained Keyoko.

"Nice to meet you Keyoko. I'm Horo Horo and this is Kororo." Said Horo Horo

"I'm Ryu and this is Tokagero." Said Ryu.

Keyoko nodded her head in achlocament.

"Well what are you doing here? Pack all your stuff and get going" command Anna.

The intire gang started moving and packing everything they thought they would need.

"we'll meet at the airport at 1pm. Anyone who isn't there loses out and can find their own way to america" said Ren.

* * *

"There she is Hao-sama" said Kanna.

Kanna, Mari, Macchi, Sakura, and Hao stood outside a small cabin in the woods. They walked up to the door. Sakuraknocked on it. A ghost answered it.

"You...you bastard You monster. Get away from my master." command the ghost.

At that a loud bangwas heard on the other side of the house.

"Kanna, Macchi, Mari don't let her getaway." saidHao with a smileplasted onhis face. "Spirit ofFire destroy the house."

"Wait Master!" begged Sakura."What if sheleft the locket here?"she asked

"She didn't.The third was wearing it" explained Hao

Sakuraturned hereyesaway as Hao's spirit destroyed the house.

* * *

Ahandreached out and grabbed andgrabed Meu's arm.

"Got you Asakura Meu" said Kanna. It was her who was holding onto Meu.

"Mariknows you have no where to go." saidMari.

"Ha Ha Ha!We got you now Princess." laughed Macchi.

"You think so? Well your wrong" Meu said

TheHanagumi members looked at Meuconfused. Meu smiled and teleportedleaving nothing but smoke from where she was standing.

* * *

and there I'm finally done with number 9 yay! so now please leave one review 


	9. New Power

Spirit Channeling part 8

_**New Power**_

"Hao-sama we have found the third" said Kanna

"Very good" said Hao back to her. He turned towards Sakura and smiled. Sakura got a warm feeling throughout her body.

"Keyoko-sama something is not right" said Kikyo.

"Yea I can sensed it too" replied Keyoko

Anna grabbed her spirit necklace. Yoh forced Amidamaru into Harusame. They were all ready for an attack. Kikyo got tired of waiting and shot an arrow at the cliff. They all just stood there until they heard an evil laugh.

" Ha ha ha! You should know better than a full force attack on me" said Hao

Kikyo just glared at him.

"Hao…Yoh that is Hao. He is the one that I was telling you about" explained Keyoko

"What!" asked Yoh in surprise.

"Ha ha ha! Hao-sama is only here for one reason Keyoko" said the voice behind Hao

"Sakura?..SAKURA!" screamed Keyoko

"Spirit of fire rise!" yelled out Hao

"Ha you are a fool Hao. Fire is just as weak as you. Watch as water defeats you" said Keyoko. She gripped her element staff and screamed water at Hao's spirit. The water reached haft way and died out. "What!" asked Keyoko in shock. Kikyo looked at her. Yoh and Anna were just as shocked as Keyoko.

"Well it looks like you are the weak one Princess Keyoko" said Hao smiling

"Shut up Hao" yelled out Yoh

"Vorpal Dance! Zhong Hua Zhan Wu" screamed Ren

Hao's spirit jumped and missed Ren's attack.

"Ren!" said Yoh

"Hello Yoh, Anna-san" replied Ren.

"Thank you" said Keyoko "I would like to give you my name but under these conditions, I don't think it would be a good time. Kikyo get that key" continued Keyoko

"Hai" said Kikyo

"Key?" said Sakura "what key does Keyoko mean? Does she mean the key I gave her?" thought Sakura. "Hao-sama! Keyoko is going to complete a new level of power."Sakura warned Hao

"Yes Sakura. I want to know if she can complete it" said Hao

"Hao-sama?" asked Sakura confused.

Kanna came over to Sakura and patted her on the shoulder. "Give up now Sakura-chan. Hao-sama only loves one person and that is you former sister Keyoko" explained Kanna.

"Keyoko-sama here." Said Kikyo

"Thanks Kikyo. Now spirit key fuse with the element staff!" commanded Keyoko

Ren and Yoh were both surprised to see such power. Anna was glad to see Keyoko learning her density. The element staff flew into the sky with a bright glow it formed into the star wand. The wand had a white star on top with small angel wings at the bottom of the star. The stick to hold it up was a light yellow, with a green jewel between the star and the stick conecting them together. The wand then flew into Keyoko's hand.

"Wow! What is this new power Hao-sama?" asked Sakura

"Kanna, Sakura go fetch the third" command Hao

"Yes master" replied Sakura and Kanna.


	10. Shaman Fights Begin in America

_**Spirit Channeling 10**_

_**Shaman Fights Begin in America**_

Keyoko and Yoh were packing their stuff when Keyoko fell to her knees in pain.

"Keyoko-san are you ok?" as Yoh concerned.

"Yeah but this sudden pain" replied Keyoko. "Never mind. Come on Ren and the others are waiting for us." She said.

"Right" said Yoh.

Keyoko grabbed Yoh's hand and ran downstairs. "Anna we're leaving" said Keyoko running out the door. Once outside Keyoko teleported Yoh and herself to the airport.

"Ren, Horo Horo, and Ryu we're here." Yelled out Yoh when they got there.

"Finally" said Ren.

"Now we can leave," said Horo Horo.

Therefore, they all got on the plane and headed for Doby Village.

Meu landed on the ground. "Ow that hurt," she said.

"You should be more careful when you land Meu-san." Said Hao standing behind her.

Meu stood up and looked at him. "Hao-kun" she said.

Hao just smiled at her.

"What…what do you want from me?" she asked.

"Oh nothing. Just make sure Keyoko-hime-sama gets that locket," he explained to her.

"Fine" she replied.

He smiled and disappeared in fire. Meu started walking around the desert.

Keyoko looked out the plane window and sighed. Ren went over to her.

"The view is awesome just like you," he said blushing.

Keyoko smiled and nodded her head. "I wish Sakura could see this," she said. Keyoko suddenly stood up. "Everyone get near an exit." She yelled out.

Suddenly something hit the plane and it headed towards the ground. Everyone just looked at each asking, "What should we do?" On the other hand, Keyoko was already standing near a door.

"See ya," she said as she jumped out of it. She then took off her key that was wrapped around her wrist. "Time" she yelled out, transforming it into her wand. She pulled out a card that was black but had wings on the front of it. "Fly" she yelled. Suddenly wings appeared on her back allowing her to fly.

"You heard her lets go" Ren said as he was watching her flying down. Then he jumped out.

Soon after Horo Horo, Yoh, and Ryu followed them. All five of them were headed for the ground. Keyoko landed on her feet, while everyone else land on some other part of his body. Keyoko then pulled out a black cape and put it on so that it covered all of her body, leaving no traces that it was her.

"Let's go. We have to keep walking," she said.

Everyone nodded their heads and started walking.


	11. LoveFirst Kiss

_**this is the last chapter of spirit Channeling

* * *

**_

Spirit Channeling Part 11

_**Love/First Kiss**_

Meu was walking when she saw five people. She ran towards them not knowing she found who she was looking for.

"Damn what hit us?" asked Ren pissed off and annoyed. Keyoko looked around. "Don't know" she replied.

Suddenly a girl hugged Yoh and started crying on him.

"Oro!" said Yoh. Yoh pushed her off him. The girl then ran to Keyoko and cried on her. Keyoko kneeled down and looked at the girl.

"What's your name?" she asked sweetly.

The girl looked at her. "That's none of your concern. You are not allowed to ask a hime-sama her name." the girl replied rudely.

"Hime-sama!" everyone said shocked.

"Yes, I'm a princess." The girl said. Keyoko looked at her. Then noticed a locket around her neck.

"Isn't that the locket of hope?" Keyoko asked. Everyone looked at Keyoko.

"It is" the princess replied.

Keyoko smiled and said, "I thought so Meu-hime-sama."

Meu looked at her shocked. "How?" she then asked.

Keyoko took off her hood. "Because I'm Keyoko-hime-sama," she replied.

Meu smiled and gave the locket to Keyoko. "**He** said that your were to have this"

"Thank you" Keyoko said grateful but confused.

Ryu then picked up Meu and kept walking.

Meanwhile, on a cliff not too far away a boy with long hair sat watching them.

"Perfect" said Hao. Now she has all three. And will soon awaken the old power." A bird said next to him. He handed it a note. "Take this too her" he told the bird. The bird took the letter to Keyoko.

It was starting to get dark. "Let's set up camp," Said Ren.

"I agree," said Yoh.

"No" said Keyoko. "We have to keep going. It's best to travel at night when it is cool."

Ryu nodded. The group then kept walking until they reached a forest.

"Now can we set up camp?" Yoh asked.

Keyoko nodded. Ryu put Meu down and helped Horo Horo set up camp. Yoh and Ren helped too. After camp was set up, everyone went to their tents. Meu and Keyoko shared one. Ren and Yoh had another. Last were Horo Horo and Ryu. Later that night, the bird that Hao sent out found Keyoko. The bird flew into her tent and peaked on her arm until she woke up.

"Oro!" she asked looking at the bird. The bird then dropped its letter and left. Keyoko picked up the letter and read it to herself.

"Hmm? So he wants to meet me?" she said. Keyoko then got out of bed and teleported to the location that they were to meet.

"Ok Hao I'm here," She yelled out.

Hao came from behind her and kissed up and down her neck. "Mmm… so sweet" he said.

Keyoko turned around and looked at him. Hao just smiled at her.

"So what do you want?" Keyoko asked him.

"Oh nothing just this" he replied as he grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. Then he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips. He then placed one hand on her waist and the other on her neck.

* * *

well that's it thats the end of spirit channeling I'm no longer writing this story 


End file.
